


You're Mine Now

by AlexisChantelle



Category: Suicide Squad (2016), Suicide Squad (2016) RPF, Suicide Squad (Comics)
Genre: Choking, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, kind of, photoshoot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 03:47:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7785553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexisChantelle/pseuds/AlexisChantelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have a partial nude photoshoot today, it seems like it'll be fun until you catch word that the boss will be there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Mine Now

**Author's Note:**

> Hey loves! There are pictures to go with this on my tumblr if you want to read it on there for a better visual.

You stepped out of your dressing room. Your nerves were sky high as you prepared yourself for your a nude photo shoot. Only one of the sets would require you to show your most intimate parts, so that was kind of a relief.

Normally you wouldn't dare be shy or nervous over something like this, but today was different. Today the boss had decided he'd pay the studio a visit. And though he wasn't your boss, as you were a free agent, he did own the studio, so he had access to any and all photo shoots.

“YOU LOOK STUNNING!!”, Marco, your best friend, says in his high pitched voice. You smile, “Thank you.”

He leans forward and whispers in your ear, “Better make this extra sexy, the boss is here.”

Panic sets in but you take deep breathes. This shoot would go just as well as the others. You step onto the first set, it's got a pink background to match your outfit perfectly.

You're dressed in a cream lace bra and panties set. Garters attached to the them. A fluffy cream fur coat coming to the middle of your waist. You had to admit, you looked sexy.

You exchange a few words with the photographers and that's when you spot him. He's sitting in a purple arm chair. His armchair of course. Vibrant green hair slicked back, with a black tuxedo, the white undershirt slightly left unbuttoned. Legs crossed, his eyes resting on your beautiful physique.

Something sparks in you. Confidence? Arousal? Kind of felt like both. You take your place on set and begin to pose. The sound of cameras flashing are always an adrenaline booster.

You leave set, it's time for outfit change number two. As you leave, you notice his gaze follows you. You were excited to see what outfit you would saunter in front of him with this time.

As you exit, all dressed up, you couldn't help but feel sexier in this outfit than the last. Dressed in nothing but a white tight crop top that showed off your perky breasts, nude colored panties cut very high, sure to leave your ass hanging out, and white knee high socks. A body chain draped down from your neck, resting on you hips.

 It was comfy, and sexy. Like you'd walk around the house in it, just to tease your man all day.

And a tease for him you'd be.

The next set is just a grey suede background. You make sure to make eye contact with him again, this time longer than the last. Definitely confidence. Standing on the set, you start to seductively grab at your body, your clothes, the clicks of the camera fueling you to show off.

He uncrossed his legs and leans forward, his hands clasp together. It doesn't go unnoticed by you, a warmth taking over your body. Definitely arousal. Good thing these panties were thick enough to not give away your current state. Unless of course, your hard nipples gave you away.

Marcos walks back up to you after that set and nods towards the boss, he looks back to you and shoots a wink. You chuckle.

You definitely didn't feel nervous at all at this point. You were helped into outfit three as it was a tad more complex than the other two.

You emerged from the room. A sexy sway to your hips. The photographers whistle and you catch him tense. He must not have liked the attention others were giving you. You smirk.

Your third outfit consisted of a black strappy leotard. Cutouts adorned all over the black fabric. Paired with black, pointed toe heels and a long black suede trench coat.

 You looked damn _good_. The makeup artist added a dark tone of lipstick to your pouty lips. You puckered them, blowing a kiss. The finishing touches are added and you are sent on your way.

You notice he's no longer in his chair and pout. Marco walks over, “stop pouting toots, your next set is outside. And so is _he_.”

You grin and wink, walking past Marco. The set consisting of a view stretching across the town, the skyline in the distance.

You saw him, already looking at you as you stepped through the sliding glass door frame. You put on the best sexy walk you had. Moving towards the photographers for a briefing.

You notice his eyes are glued on you. It made you feel so _good_. You knew he was a bad man, and that only attracted you _more_. You take your place and they begin to shoot.

That was the easiest set, as it didn't require you to focus on doing too much, being more about the outfit and scenery. You just gazed at random places as the cameras snapped.

You begin to walk back to your room. This was it, the nude photo opportunity. You pulled off the trench coat, hanging it next to all your other set pieces, admiring your figure in the mirror.

Chuckling lightly, you remove the leotard and pick up the last piece of clothing for the photoshoot. It wasn't completely nude, but let's just say it left nothing to the imagination.

You pulled it on. Looking into the mirror, you smile. _This_ was sexy. You knew he'd be in for a treat.

There was a knock on the door and the makeup artist came to do your look for the next shoot. You felt, mysterious yet sexy. _Majestic_ , in the most risqué way of course.

The material was silky, brown in color, leaving every part of your intimate areas exposed. Your perfect breasts exposed from the material diving down the valley in between them. Any movement moved the fabric that wrapped around your waist, making way for a perfect view to your lower intimate areas as well.

You blushed slightly, realizing you'd be on display for not only him but for everyone. Shrugging it off you exited the room. Walking to the set, this time the reaction is silent, their eyes saying it all.

You smirked, “Well, let's get to it”.

After a quick briefing you stepped onto the set. It was outside and the sun had already set. A mini fire burned behind you. You felt a strong urge to be bold was over you. You would blow this shoot out the water.

You begin posing, but with each new pose you make it more intimate than you really had to. Noone’s complaining. You're so into it that you don't notice he leaves.

When you're done, you're highly aroused off your own overly seductive ministrations.You didn't care. The photographers thanked you and you talked with them briefly.

Shortly after viewing the photos you start walking back to your room. Marco falls into step with you. “Hey Marcooo. Gonna get changed and then we can go to the hotel.”

“I don't think you'll be making it tonight, love”, he winks and leaves before you can respond.

You shrug and finish making your way to your room. Opening the door, and closing it behind you . You pout, upset you didn't get to see him once you were done. Not even a single hi or hello exchanged after the tension building between you two all day.

A throat clears behind you. Jumping, you turn around and there he is. Sitting, his legs splayed, red lips slightly parted looking at the wonderful view you were giving him.

“Nice to finally _meet_ you, Mr.J”, you smirk, lightly hinting at the way he decided to introduce himself.

He flashes a silver smirk. “C’mere doll.” He motions for you to come closer.

You walk over, very sexily. “Yes, Mr.J”, you sit slightly facing him.

He mock pouts, “Oh doll, I don't bite. Come a little closer.”

You stand up, taking a few steps then sitting back down so close to him your legs touch his own. “Is this better?”, you manage your best innocent voice.

“Not quite, a little closer.” His hand brushes over your thigh.

You decide to play with him. “Mr.J, if I come any closer I'll be sitting on you.”

He growls, pulling you by the hips so your hovering over him. A small yelp escapes your lips.

You move your legs to either side and straddle him. “It's so very nice to become _acquainted_ with you, Mr.” Your lips almost touching his.

“Oh I'm already quite _knowledgeable_ of you, (Y/N).” He grins, your eyes flicked to his silver teeth.

“The same goes for you Mr.J”, You begin to grow hotter at the thought of him nipping you all over you with them.

It doesn't go unnoticed and he shifts. You feel that he's most definitely as aroused as you are, by the current state you two found yourselves in.

“I just came in to check that my boys were keeping the place in top condition. Quick look over, in and out, but today I spotted a beauty. A rare gem, and I had to seize the opportunity.” He ends, starting to kiss your neck.

“Oh, how thoughtful of you, Mr. J”, you move your neck giving him more space, as he moves down your neck and over your shoulder, wet trails left behind.

“Please, I'd prefer if you called me _daddy_.” You could feel his grin spread over your shoulder.

You moan, it was so expected of him, and it drove you even further. You were so turned on, you needed more.

You move back, looking at him. “Then show me something, _daddy_.”

In an instant you're pushed against the couch. His body presses firmly against yours. You moan and he takes your left nipple in his mouth, rolling the right in his fingers.

You're so wet, you can feel it on your thighs. He bites down on you nipple, pinching the other one.

You cry out, and he pokes his head up to look at you. You finish unbuttoning his shirt and discard it on the floor. His pale body covered in extremely black tattoos.

You shiver, god he was so mesmerizing. Your longing gaze doesnt go unnoticed. Your eyes find his again, and they are lust filled. You lean up quickly, your lips meet his for the first time tonight and it's rough and passionate all in one.

You moan into the kiss , leaning back down as he forces his body weight against yours. With one arm next to you he props himself up and undoes his pants swiftly, no boxers are worn underneath. If it was possible to get any wetter, it was happening right now.

His cock springs free and he places your hand on it. You begin to jerk him off, your touch light but firm as you tug back and forth, rubbing your thumb over his tip to spread the precum leaking out.

He groans softly, pinning your hands above your head. His lips crash to yours and he enters you forcibly.

It's a mix of pleasure and pain. You cry out a half moan half grunt. He allows you a few seconds to adjust to his length. Kissing your neck, he begins to roll his hips, slowly moving back and forth.

You're moaning and groaning as he continues to make you feel good. You're so close to your peak. “P-please daddy.”

He grunts, his hips jerking forward roughly. “Please daddy what?”, he stops moving all together and you whimper.

“Please fuck me”

“I believe I was, unless, per se, you have a specific way you'd like me to?” He smirks.

“I want you to fuck my little cunt so hard, daddy.” No time for little games, you needed him and needed him now.

He rams into you and pulls one of your legs over his shoulder. “Oh baby, the way my cock looks moving in and out of your pretty little pussy, it's driving me crazy.”

You moan louder this time, not giving a fuck if anyone could hear you.

He's grunting and you're moaning, your hands in his green hair, nails diggings in his back, all over his skin, your lips on his neck, his jaw, his own ruby red lips. “I'm so close, daddy.”

He pushes you back and wraps his hands around your throat. You lightly grab his hand. “I'm not gonna hurt you, doll. Now let daddy hear you scream.”

He sounds so sexy, yet so demanding. You're pushed over the edge as he slams back into you. You scream out. Moans escaping your lips back to back.

“Yessss, yessss, let them hear how good daddy is making you feel!”

He leans forwards, kissing you as his thrust become erratic. You feel his hot seed spill into you.

He leans off of you and back onto the couch. The two of you lay there, for a few minutes, recollecting your breath.

Soon he gets up and fixes his pants, pulling his shirt on. You pout, of course he'd fuck you and leave. He doesn't even glance at you as he grabs his black jacket.

You get up and move to go grab your bag with your clothes in it.

He picks it up first, “oh no, keep that on.”

You look at him, confused. He just chuckles, “you didn't think I'd be that nice, that _gentle_ , with you and then leave did you? You're mine now, dollface.”

You grin, “I can never be too sure with you.” You grab your heels you'd came in, slipping them on.

He whistles, looking you over. The heels matched perfectly, and you still looked good. Throwing your hand in a messy bun you turn to him.

He grabbed your hand, your bag in his left hand. You open the door and emerge together. Everyone sees you two together, quite aware of what had happened inside and also aware of the new closeness you two shared.

“Goodnight everyone and thank you”, you say smiling. The words are returned. The Joker only nods at key people.

As you near the exit you see Marco, he winks and whistles. You wink back. The Joker looks down at you, an unpleasant look on his face. You'd never noticed how tall he was.

“That's my best friend and he's gay.”, you say laughing. His face eases and he smiles.

“Oh goody, I'd hate to ruin the fact that I've been a good boy, _all_ _day_.”

You exit the building hand in hand. Approaching his purple Lamborghini, he opens the door for you. Closing it once you're in, he puts your bag in the back.

Coming around the opposite side of the shining vehicle, he slides in. You smile at him and he grins back. Starting the car he revs the engine and peels off.

“I've got a nice penthouse that I'd love to fuck you all over the place in, _princess_.”

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Did ya enjoy? I hope so! I'd love to run into the joker after a sexy photoshoot;) Comments, concerns, criticism? Drop it below! Request? I take them here and on my Tumblr! ❤️
> 
> Tumblr: ohmypuddinnn


End file.
